Many germicidal applications use ultraviolet gas discharge lamps. Ultraviolet gas discharge lamps are often placed in containers or ducts that contain a fluid, such as air or water. The ultraviolet radiation emitted from the ultraviolet gas discharge lamp has a germicidal effect destroying germs, viruses, and bacteria disinfecting the fluid. Often the ultraviolet gas discharge lamp is placed directly within the air flow in a conduit. In applications involving the disinfecting of a liquid, often a protective glass sleeve is used to surround the ultraviolet gas discharge lamp.
The ultraviolet gas discharge lamp should be easily installed, and installed so as to prevent ultraviolet radiation from escaping from the conduit or container. Often, as a safety feature, switches are used to prevent removal of the ultraviolet gas discharge lamp while the lamp is on so as to prevent exposure to potentially dangerous ultraviolet radiation. An ultraviolet lamp having a construction to prevent radiation when the lamp is removed from a duct is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,057 entitled “Power Disruption Apparatus for A radiation Lamp”, and issuing to Russell et al on Jan. 4, 2005. Therein disclosed is a radiation lamp having a flange attached to the lamp base. An electrical socket is detachable mounted in a manner that prevents removal of the radiation lamp from duct without prior detachment of electrical socket from electrical pins.
Another ultraviolet lamp that can be quickly installed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,966 entitled “Quick-install Irradiation Unit and Method of Making Same”, and issuing to Summers et al on Sep. 28, 2004. Therein disclosed is an irradiation unit for irradiating a surface including a frame. The unit may be quickly installed in any orientation.
Another sterilization device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,552 entitled “Ultraviolet Air Sterilization Device”, and issuing to Brickley on May 11, 1999. Therein disclosed is an ultraviolet air sterilization device including a housing and mounts. A receptacle connects to corresponding mounts by means of a threaded connection enabling the lamp units to be easily removed.
While these prior devices have aided in the quick installation and safe operation of an ultraviolet germicide gas discharge lamp used to disinfect fluids, they often required relatively complicated mounting hardware and additional switches to prevent operation of the lamp upon removal from the fluid flowing in a duct or conduit. Therefore, there is a need for a more easily installed and safer operating ultraviolet germicidal gas discharge lamp for placement into a duct or container.